It Isn't Real, Huh?
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Sungmin minta putus? Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak terima! Apalagi tepat di hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun! Memang apa sih alasannya? KYUMIN FIC! BOYS LOVE! *Read and Review, please? :3*


**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin © SUPER JUNIOR, S.M. Entertainment, E.L.F, Their Family, and Theirself.**

**Boys Love & Semi Out of Character © WARNING!**

**Don't Like Don't Read © Fujodanshi**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu memutuskan hubungan di antara mereka begitu saja tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Padahal sudah hampir dua tahun, tali kasih mereka terajut dengan baik. Namun apa daya, belahan jiwa Kyuhyun telah memantabkan diri untuk mengakhiri sampai di sini.<p>

Sungguh kejam! Mengapa? Karena Sungmin-sang kekasih yang menjadi sumber pikiran Kyuhyun-mengakhiri hubungan kasih tersebut tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun Kyuhyun! Bukankah sangat kejam? Bagaimana pun juga, mereka sering menyatakan cinta, sering menyentuh satu sama lain, saling bersandar pada belahan jiwa satunya. Apa arti semua itu?

Yang lebih membuat permasalahan ini tidak elit dipandang, Lee Sungmin, sang terdakwa di mata Kyuhyun, memutuskan dirinya lewat SMS yang bahkan isinya sangat singkat dan tanpa penjelas sama sekali.

Ya, apa yang kau harapkan dengan "sampai di sini, kita putus" yang dikirimkan kekasihmu? Membalas pesan singkat itu atau malah meneleponnya?

Menyedihkan, bahkan Kyuhyun telah melakukan kedua kegiatan tersebut berkali-kali hingga tak terhitung lagi perbuatan yang tidak terdaftar di kamus namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini; sampai tertidur dengan tidak sengaja saking tidak percayanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ It's Not Real, huh? ~oOo~<strong>

**#*# KYUMIN VERSION! #*#**

**Oneshot. (Broken Fake?)**

**Copyright © Jeong Hye Ah**

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kondisi kepala yang pusing. Tiba-tiba, ia tersentak dari baringannya hingga terduduk di ranjang, mengamati keadaan di sekitar kamar yang berdominan warna biru tersebut. Segera, ia mencari ponsel yang ternyata berada di bawah bantal dan membuka<em> inbox<em>, sangat kecewa mendapati tak satu pun dari pesan masuk di ponselnya berasal dari Sungmin sang keka—ralat, sang mantan, melainkan dari beberapa teman dan fans yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Sial!" seru Kyuhyun sembari membanting ponselnya di lantai.

Sempat meratapi nasib, Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepala sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk me-_refresh_-kan diri; o ya, tak lupa membanting pintu sebagai bonus, mengharuskan seluruh penghuni kediaman Cho kebanyakan menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya dengan enggan. Bagaimanapun, suasana hatinya kini sedang mencapai tahap buruk yang paling buruk. Hingga membuat sebagian warga sekolah yang hendak menyapanya, langsung menarik diri dengan damai. Ya, lebih baik seperti itu daripada harus menghadapi sang Pangeran Evil yang sedang mengamuk. Alasannya? Karena pernah terjadi keisengan habis-habisan dengan tersangka Kyuhyun dengan korban sang adik kelas yang polos. Masalahnya? Hanya tak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain <em>PSP<em> kok, ya, walau gara-gara itu ujung-ujungnya Kyuhyun kalah dalam bermain _Starcraft_. Sungguh mengenaskan.

"Ya!" sapa sesosok _namja_ tampan berperawakan. kekar sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, sebut saja Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Siwon, lantas mengirimkan pandangan menusuk terbaiknya, sedangkan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memutar kedua mata, menandakan ia sudah bosan menerima tatapan tersebut. Baiklah, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan terbiasa bila sang tersangka alias Kyuhyun adalah teman Siwon dari mereka TK?

"Ayolah, Kyu, berhenti memasang wajah seolah-olah tak niat hidup begitu. _That's your birthday!_ Kau tahu, bahkan monyet yang melihatmu akan mati di tempat," ucap Siwon santai, tanpa mengetahui efek dari perkataannya membuat salah satu siswa bersin-bersin tidak jelas di suatu ruang kelas.

Kyuhyun tak membalas, bahkan malah mengabaikan dan berjalan begitu saja melalui Siwon, sukses mengharuskan Siwon menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum menyusul _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_ tersebut. Sepertinya _badmood_-nya Kyuhyun kali ini sudah tingkat parah.

"Oke Kyu, serius, apa masalahmu?" tanya Siwon setelah berhasil menahan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti.

Belum juga mendapat jawaban yang pasti, tiba-tiba diri Siwon dikejutkan dengan refleks Kyuhyun yang membawanya untuk berpura-pura melihat suatu karya yang terpampang di majalah dinding. Tidak paham dengan sifat Kyuhyun, Siwon sengaja menolehkan kepala ke segala arah. Tepat saat ia melihat sekilas pada sesosok _namja_ berwajah _aegyo_, tangan Kyuhyun langsung beraksi cepat dengan menjebloskan kepala Siwon ke depan sampai wajah tampannya sukses mencium kaca mading sekolah.

Setelah sang _Prince of Aegyo_berlalu tanpa menyapa salah satu di antara mereka—atau mungkin karena tidak tahu atau entah alasan lain, Siwon malas memikirkannya—barulah Siwon mengambil tindakkan berupa mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun lalu membuangnya dari kepalanya, tak lupa pula menjitak kepala _namdongsaeng_-nya sebagai balasan.

"Kau pikir wajah setampan milikku ini pantas bersanding dengan kaca buram itu, hah? Masih mending kau mempertemukan wajahku dengan wajah _my lovely snow white sweety cute_ Kibummie! Lah ini? Kaca? Oh Tuhan! Wajahku!" semprot Siwon berlebihan.

Berganti Kyuhyun yang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat sikap norak Siwon muncul, semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Kalau _Hyung_!" bentak Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Siwon, "Hanya ingin membuat _mood_-ku semakin kacau, enyahlah dari hadapanku!" lanjutnya diiringi debaman keras yang berasal dari tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja digunakan untuk memukul dinding, kemudian melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Siwon tanpa mengindahkan berbagai pandangan siswa-siswi yang terarah padanya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Siwonnie. Sebagai salah satu _Prince of School_ di sini, sifat _out of character_-mu butuh pembenaran," kata _namja_ berwajah_ fishy_ yang entah sudah sejak kapan wujudnya berada di sana.

Siwon balik menatap _namja_ tadi yang juga merupakan sahabatnya dari TK selain Kyuhyun; Lee Donghae.

"_Ne_," balas Siwon seraya berusaha mengembalikan sikapnya sebagai _Prince of School,_ "Jadi, apa masalah _Evil Magnae_ satu itu?" lanjutnya menatap Donghae datar.

'Pengendalian yang hebat,' batin Donghae menghela nafas, "Yah, apalagi sumber masalahnya kalau bukan si _Prince of Aegyo_ kesayangan _Evil Magnae_ itu? Kudengar, Sungmin-hyung minta putus."

"APA? MEREKA PU..."

PLAK!

...adalah suara tas Donghae yang sukses menggeplak wajah Siwon.

"Kemana perginya pengendalianmu, wahai Simba?" seru Donghae emosi sendiri, 'Apa-apaan sikap itu? Menyesal aku memujinya tadi!' batinnya merana, tanpa menyadari bila dirinya juga telah _out of character_.

"Tak perlu menggeplak wajahku juga kan, _Fishy-hyung_!" seru Siwon tidak terima.

"Urusanmu!"

Dan di pagi hari yang seharunya tenang itu pun, berubah menjadi berisik lantaran bersumberkan kepada peperangan antara Simba dan _Fishy_.

* * *

><p>"Hatsyim! Aish~!"<p>

"Kau kenapa _Hyung_? Tiba-tiba bersin begitu?" tanya Kibum yang kegiatan membaca bukunya merasa terganggu oleh bersin Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada yang membicarakan aku," canda Eunhyuk diakhiri tawa.

Tak perlu bercanda, _Monkey_, karena pada kenyataannya memang ada yang membicarakanmu tadi.

"_Annyong_~!"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk refleks mengalihkan pandang menuju ke arah pintu, hanya untuk mendapati _namja aegyo_ berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menebarkan senyum khasnya.

"Annyong," balas Kibum dan Eunhyuk usai Sungmin mendudukkan diri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" batuk Sungmin.

Kibum menatap Sungmin cemas, "Sungmin-_hyung_, kau sakit?" tanyanya sambil menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sungmin, "agak panas, mukamu juga sedikit pucat."

"Tak apa Kibummie, hanya kelelahan saja," balas Sungmin berbohong sedikit agar Kibum dan Eunhyuk tidak khawatir.

"O ya, tumben datang sendiri. Biasanya, _Evil Magnae_ itu tak ingin berpisah sedetik saja denganmu," kata Eunhyuk sedikit menyindir.

Senyuman manis Sungmin yang masih terlukis mulai pudar perlahan, tergantikan dengan helaan nafas pasrah, berhasil membuat Kibum dan Eunhyuk saling melempar pandang seakan bertanya pada masing-masing lawan tatap mengenai keadaan _namja aegyo_ yang mengkhawatirkan sekaligus mencurigakan.

"Ya, apa masalahmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "Aku..."

Kibum dan Eunhyuk memfokuskan perhatian pada apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin.

"A-aku..." Sungmin memberi jeda, "Aku... benar-benar memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kyunnie dem..."

"_MWO_?_ HYUNG_ PU-mmph!" teriak Eunhyuk belum tuntas lantaran mulutnya dibekap Kibum.

Setidaknya, Kibum lebih berpengalaman untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kibum kalem usai menarik tangannya dari mulut Eunhyuk yang kini sudah terkontrol.

"Ya, seperti yang kita rencanakan kemarin. Aku mengambil rencana ini demi dir..."

BRAK!

Pintu kelas XI A-1 terbanting keras, mengejutkan hampir semua penghuni kelas termasuk Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin yang sempat terjerat pembicaraan serius. Di sana, terpampang jelas sosok Kyuhyun berbekal wajah _badmood_ yang menyimpan berbagai beban. Bagaimana bisa terlihat sedangkan biasanya tak ada satu pun orang yang dapat melacak pemikiran sang _Evil Magnae_? Mudah saja, karena yang membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun itu Sungmin. _See?_

Sungmin yang mengetahui _mood_ jelek sang kekas—ralat, sang mantan kekasih pun hanya berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ia yakini sedang menatap dirinya sangat intens nun menusuk. Sedangkan dari pihak Kyuhyun, ia tampak melangkahkan menuju ke arah Sungmin. Setelah sampai, tanpa basa-basi ia pun mencengkram lengan kiri Sungmin hingga membuat sang _namja aegyo_ refleks berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Kyuhyun sembari menyeret Sungmin, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut Eunhyuk dan tatapan tidak suka dari Kibum, juga tak ketinggalan raut wajah Sungmin yang kini tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Kibum yang jelas-jelas _no sense_ pada Kyuhyun pun meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin; bertujuan untuk menahannya dari ajakan secara paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Dapat terlihat mimik wajah _Evil Magnae_ tidak menyukai perlakuan Kibum.

"Lepaskan!" kata Kyuhyun menatap Kibum datar.

Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, _Magnae_. Apalagi hakmu terhadap Sungmin-hyung?" tanyanya, berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lantaran yakin bila Kibum sudah tahu kalau mereka sudah putus.

Kesal, Kyuhyun langsung menyentakkan lengan Sungmin, balik menatap Kibum sinis.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, _Snow White_!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyeringai, "Coba saja, _Evil Magnae_!"

BRAK!

Kyuhyun sempat menggebrak meja sebelum mengenyahkan diri dari kelas Sungmin, meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang memandang kepergian Kyuhyun. Beralih, Eunhyuk menatap Kibum heran bercampur takjub.

"Err... Kau tau Bummie? Sifatmu tadi seolah-olah bangga karena berhasil merebut pacar orang," celetuk Eunhyuk tanpa sadar.

Bletak! Bletak!

Kibum dan Sungmin kompak untuk menjitak kepala coklat Eunhyuk, mengharuskan sang obyek penderita memegangi kepalanya seraya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ya! Apa masalah kalian?" seru Eunhyuk kesal.

"Membenarkan otakmu yang tidak waras!" jawab Kibum dan Sungmin serempak.

Eunhyuk manyun, Kibum menghela nafas dan Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lagipula masalah Kibummie tadi, bisa-bisa aku dicincang Siwon jika benar-benar berselingkuh dengan _Snow White_ ini," kata Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi.

Kibum mendengus; salah satu cara untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Yah, walaupun rona merah di wajahnya sama sekali tak membantu.

"Bukan saatnya kau memikirkan itu, _Hyung_. Pikirkan saja rencana nanti malam, bagaimana kau menjelaskan semuanya kepada si _Evil Magnae_ menyebalkan itu!" ucap Kibum agak meninggi saat tanpa sengaja mengingat dirinya dikatai _Snow White_ oleh Kyuhyun.

Mengabaikan kekesalan Kibum, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menerawang jauh.

"Yah, kau benar."

* * *

><p>Malam semakin larut, tak menyurutkan tekad Sungmin untuk datang ke kediaman Cho. Setelah memberi salam pada pengawal penjaga pintu gerbang, ia memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya. Sedikit menunggu, tidak lama kemudian muncul sesosok wanita bergestur anggun menyambutnya dari balik pintu.<p>

"Ah! Sungmin-_ah_! Ayo, masuk-masuk! Kebetulan Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya."

"_Ne, Ahjum..._"

"_Eomma, _Minnie!" potong wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Kyuhyun tersebut, sebut saja Cho Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengangguk salah tingkah.

"_Ne, Eomma..._"

* * *

><p>Tok! Tok!<p>

"..."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"..."

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"..."

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"BERISIK! TAK BISAKAH KAU TAK MENGGANGGUKU, _GEGE_?" seru Kyuhyun marah.

Ayolah, Kyuhyun hanya butuh ketenangan sejenak untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang terusik gara-gara tingkah Sungmin, dan entah mengapa, _Hyung_-nya daritadi malah kukuh menganggunya tanpa henti. Entah itu meminjam pensil(yang katanya habis dimakan monyet Eunhyuk), mengambil komik yang terjatuh(Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa komik Hankyung bisa nyasar ke kamarnya), dan baru-baru ini Hankyung meminjam ponsel-nya untuk menelepon kekasihnya; Heechul(Dan kali ini Kyuhyun sukses melempar ponselnya tepat mendarat di wajah sang kakak). Apakah terbukti suatu pernyataan yang berbunyi jika kakak itu dilahirkan untuk menganggu adiknya benar-benar terjadi? Rupanya Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan banner bertuliskan dua huruf "YA" di lemari bila diperlukan jawaban.

TOK! TOK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Kyuhyun yang ujung-ujungnya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

Setelah sampai, langsung ia tarik gagang pintu yang bertengger di sana, sukses menampilkan sosok inosen Hankyung yang menatap Kyuhyun polos, berhasil membuat sang _Evil Magnae_ geram tiada henti.

"Apa lagi maumu, _Gege_? Cepat enyah dari hadapanku sebelum kutendang kau ke sumur!" maki Kyuhyun kesal.

Hankyung menatap adiknya memelas sebelum berkata, "Kau tega melakukan itu padaku, Kyu?"

Urat muncul di kening Kyuhyun.

"Tiga..."

"Kyu, aku hanya..."

"Dua..."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sa..."

"AKU HANYA INGIN MENYERAHKAN INI PADAMU, _EVIL_!" seru Hankyung kesal sambil mendorong sesuatu benda yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya ke pelukan Kyuhyun, kemudian balik menutup pintu Kyuhyun keras.

Sempat terpaku sejenak, Kyuhyun lalu menyumpah-nyumpahi Hankyung dalam hati sekaligus menyusun rencana brilian untuk memberi neraka pada sang kakak.

'O ya, sepertinya tadi _Gege_ memberiku sesuatu,' batin Kyuhyun seraya melirik sesuatu di pelukannya.

Benda itu tak lebih tinggi darinya, warnanya putih dan pink, bentuknya porsional, dan bulu di atasnya yang seperti labu dari sana...

...tunggu dulu, Pink? Labu?

Kyuhyun refleks melepaskan pelukannya dari benda yang ternyata wujud manusia tersebut. Setelah ditelaah lebih mendalam, ternyata sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini... orang yang menjadi sumber kemarahannya; Sungmin.

"Ka-kau..."

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kyunnie, tidak baik berperilaku seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri," nasehat Sungmin seraya berjalan mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memundurkan langkah, dan tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada jam yang tertempel di dinding, dimana jarum panjang dan pendek pada jam setuju untuk menunjukkan pukul hampir tengah malam. Ini sudah larut, lalu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin di sini, pikir Kyuhyun kalut. Akan tetapi, demi menjaga _image_, Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan sikapnya dimulai dengan dehaman keras.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sungmin-_ssi_?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

'Bahkan dia lebih memilih memanggilku seformal itu,' batin Sungmin sedih.

"Kyu, aku ke sini untuk menjel..."

"Bila tak ada keperluan, silahkan pergi dari sini," lanjut Kyuhyun memotong, masih bernada datar sembari membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Sungmin.

BRUGH!

"_PABBO_!"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri lantaran tadi sempat terjatuh akibat dirinya terkena lemparan suatu benda yang diduga berasal dari Sungmin. Geram, ia pun membalikkan badan ke arah Sungmin sekaligus berniat memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada namja pecinta pink itu, yang entah mengapa niat tersebut langsung pudar melihat kristal cair berjatuhan dari kedua bola mata Sungmin.

Belum habis keterkejutan Kyuhyun, melihat Sungmin kembali bertingkah dengan melarikan diri keluar dari kamarnya lantaran sakit hati melihat sikap namja itu. Sesegera saja Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mengejar Sungmin. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika tak sengaja menendang benda yang dilempar Sungmin. Lagipula, buat apa ia mengejar Sungmin yang kini status mereka mantan kekasih? Toh, Sungmin sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, buat apa diperjuangkan? Tolong salahkan harga diri Cho Kyuhyun yang terlalu tinggi.

Berusaha mengatur perasaannya, Kyuhyun pun malah mengambil kotak yang ditendangnya tadi, kemudian menimang-nimangnya. Benda tersebut berbentuk kotak, dibungkus kertas berwarna pink bercampur coklat beronamen gulungan angin yang terpadu saling berdampingan. Penasaran dengan isinya—karena berhasil membuatnya terjatuh-perlahan ia membuka tutup kotak itu.

'_Sweater_?' batin Kyuhyun seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menemukan kartu ucapan terselip di sana.

* * *

><p>To: Kyunnie<p>

_Saengil Chukkaehamnida_! \(=^o^=)/  
><em>Mianhae sweater<em>nya berantakan. ._.  
>Itu buatanku sendiri, Kyu. ^^  
>Hari ini banyak kejadian yang terjadi.<br>Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dari dulu sampai sekarang...

..._Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae My Lovely EvilKyu_! :*

* * *

><p>Lekas Kyuhyun mengambil langkah lebar keluar dari kamarnya demi menyusul Sungmin. Entah ada apa dengan ego yang tadi sempat dijunjungnya mendapati kejadian ini. Jujur, ia tidak bisa membohongi kata hatinya. Ia masih sangat mencintai Sungmin, sekaligus membutuhkan penjelasan dari namja pink tentang putusnya hubungan mereka dengan tidak elit tersebut. Sungguh menyesal tadi malah mengusirnya di saat Sungmin akan menjelaskan.<p>

Saking tergesa-gesanya, ia sampai melompat dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu tanpa ada niat melewati tangga, sempat membuat pelayan-pelayan di kediaman Cho memekik penuh kejut melihat aksi nekat sang bungsu Cho. Namun Kyuhyun tak memedulikannya, yang terpenting sekarang bisa menemukan Sungmin dan bicara baik-baik untuk menjelaskan permasalahan di antara mereka.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumah, mata Kyuhyun bereaksi menemukan Sungmin berjalan lemas menuju pintu gerbang.

"Minnie-_hyung_!" seru Kyuhyun keras, berhasil membuat Sungmin menyentakkan tubuhnya.

Bukannya membalikkan badan, Sungmin malah melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat, mengharuskan Kyuhyun yang mendapat reaksi tidak diinginkan dari Sungmin berlari menyusul.

"Ck!" decak Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti jatuh jua. Begitulah yang dialami Sungmin. Sepandai-pandainya Sungmin berlari mengindar, pasti Kyuhyun dapat menangkapnya. Seperti saat ini, ketika Kyuhyun berhasil meraih bahunya dan menariknya sampai ia refleks membalikkan tubuh. Hanya mata sendu yang mampu membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang tak diketahui apa maksudnya. Kyuhyun terhenyak, melihat mata Sungmin meredup penuh rasa gusar, kecewa, marah, dan perasaan lain yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Mian_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Anda dari lengan saya?" kata Sungmin datar.

"Minnie-_hyung_, aku..."

"Saya mohon pamit," potong Sungmin sambil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun secara kasar.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih lengan Sungmin, tak sekadar untuk membuatnya membalikkan tubuh, akan tetapi juga membuat Sungmin jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin memang terkejut akan sikap Kyuhyun, tapi tak berusaha meronta dari pelukan erat itu walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin. Sungmin terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya.

"_Jeongmal mianheyo_, Minnie-_hyung_," lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Lama keadaan hening melanda, mau tidak mau, Sungmin juga tidak bisa memungkiri permintaan maaf Kyuhyun yang terselip rasa tulus tersebut. Apalagi, diri Kyuhyun yang semakin memeluknya erat. Sungguh membuat Sungmin bimbang lantaran tadi ia benar-benar berniat mengakhiri hubungan di antara mereka karena telanjur sakit hati.

"_Nado saranghae_, Minnie-_hyung_. Jangan pernah lagi berkata kau akan mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita perjuangkan ini," ucap Kyuhyun parau.

Sungmin tertegun.

"Bahkan sampai Tuhan gencar memisahkan kita, aku bersumpah akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa bersamamu."

Sungmin melirik wajah Kyuhyun yang masih tenggelam di bahu kirinya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Terdengar konyol memang, tapi... _I can't live without you_..."

"Kyu..."

Tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi menggelantung lemah di masing-masing sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya pun perlahan mulai merangkak ke arah bahu Kyuhyun dari depan, mendorongnya pelan hingga membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi tenggelam di pundak kanan Sungmin beralih sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin, beriringan kedua tangan Sungmin yang merambat sampai terkalung sempurna di leher Kyuhyun.

"Bukan hal konyol, Kyu. Mencintai seseorang sampai bergantung padanya itu wajar," kata Sungmin sembari mengelus pipi putih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri memejamkan matanya ketika mendapat perlakuan Sungmin tersebut; menikmati. Diraihnya tangan mungil Sungmin yang masih bertengger di pipinya lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ne. Bahkan jika kecanduan sekalipun tetap wajar kan?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengarahkan tangan Sungmin yang tadi ia genggam menuju belakang lehernya, "Karena _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin, tidak lupa meletakkan tangan kirinya di tengkuk si _namja aegyo_, "...candu yang begitu mematikan untukku."

Bersamaan dengan itu, bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin lembut, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang begitu tulus dan jujur dari hatinya. Tanpa pemaksaan, tanpa menuntut lebih, yang ada hanya kehangatan.

Ciuman yang berlangsung singkat namun bermakna, itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin sampai tidak sadar setitik berlian dari matanya terjatuh, mengaruskan Kyuhyun mengecup masing-masing kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan Minnie-_hyung_ cengeng sekali sih?" ujar Kyuhyun menyindir, walau hanya usil.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir lucu.

"Sejak kapan Kyunnie jadi gombal banget?" balas Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

Bukannya segera menjawab, mereka malah terkikik geli.

"Semenjak kita saling mencintai, Hyung."

"Hei! Itu perkataanku, Kyu! Kau mencurinya dari otakku kan?" tuduh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun malah menyeringai.

"Ne. Aku mencurinya melalui..."

Sungmin melebarkan kedua mata ketika bibirnya lagi-lagi dicium Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan yang awal, tak sekadar menyentuh, bahkan Kyuhyun berani memagutnya sedikit menuntut, membuat Sungmin tidak bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya hingga ikut memejamkan mata. Menikmati candu yang ternyata benar-benar terbukti mematikan.

Kyuhyun menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin, pertanda bila ia meminta izin untuk memasuki 'rumah' Sungmin yang hangat. Seakan mengerti, Sungmin membuka bibirnya sedikit, membuat Kyuhyun dapat menyelipkan lidahnya melaui celah tersebut.

"Mhhh..." erang Sungmin ketika lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menyesap lebih kuat segala sesuatu yang berada di mulut Sungmin, sukses menimbulkan desahan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangan Sungmin pun mengeratkan kalungannya agar ciuman basah mereka semakin dalam, tanpa lupa meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang mana menghasilkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun semakin memeluk pinggang sang kekasih lebih erat, juga tidak lupa menekan tengkuknya lagi dan lagi.

Bunyi kecipak kecil pun mengiringi terlepasnya bibir Kyuhyun yang menindih bibir Sungmin. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dalam tatapan teduh, sebelum pada akhirnya Kyuhyun meletakkan wajahnya di antara bahu dan leher Sungmin yang terlapisi _sweater_ berbulu lembut.

"Minnie...?" panggil Kyuhyun menggantung sambil menarik kerah _sweater_ Sungmin hingga ke lengan, menampilkan kulit putih Sungmin.

"Kyu-Kyunnie?" lirih Sungmin seraya mencengkram baju yang melapisi dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi tembem Sungmin kemudian memindahkan bibirnya menelusuri leher Sungmin, berniat memberi tanda kepemilikan di sana sampai...

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _EVIL MAGNAE_?"

DEG!

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak memberikan keberuntungannya pada Kyuhyun kali ini..

* * *

><p>Sungmin masih mengelus-elus sayang kepala Kyuhyun yang telah terhiasi beberapa benjolan. Walau diperlakukan baik oleh sang kekasih, Cho Kyuhyun tetap menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari gencar melemparkan tatapan sinisnya pada seseorang yang duduk di samping Hankyung.<p>

Seseorang tersebut tampak meminum secangkir kopi dengan khidmat, seakan(atau mungkin sengaja) mengabaikan aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai dengan acaranya, seseorang yang ternyata Lee Heechul alias kakak kandung Sungmin yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasih Hankyung itu pun menatap Kyuhyun yang terduduk di hadapannya secara intens.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, _Evil_?" tanya Heechul datar.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Kesalahan katamu, _Evil King_? Apa salahku mencium kekasihku sendiri?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Kau...!"

"Benar kata _dongsaeng_-ku, Chullie. Apa salahnya mencium kekasih sendiri? Lagipula aku juga sering menciummu kan, Heenim~!" kata Hankyung dengan PD-nya tanpa sadar kalau perkataannya itu malah semakin membuat Heechul geram.

Bletak!

"_Shut up your mouth, jerk_!" seru Heechul setelah menjitak kepala Hangkyung.

"Aishh! Chullie!" ringis Hankyung seraya memegangi kepalanya terus-menerus, seakan-akan membuat kondisi bila ia benar-benar kesakitan.

Awalnya Heechul memang tidak peduli dengan kesakitan Hankyung karena lebih memilih untuk mengurusi keselamatan adiknya dari si _EvilKyu_, akan tetapi lantaran Hankyung tak kunjung menarik tangannya dari kepalanya, Heechul pun melirik Hankyung sinis.

"Jangan berpura-pura sakit, China Oleng! Aku tidak akan termakan kebohonganmu lagi!" cecar Heechul.

Hankyung malah tersenyum tipis.

"Yah..." ucapnya sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kini telah ada di hadapannya, "aku ambil kotak P3K dulu."

Heechul yang tadi masih menatap syok pada kedua telapak tangan Hankyung yang berdarah pun refleks menarik Hankyung yang sudah berdiri agar terduduk kembali di sampingnya.

"_Pabbo_!" bentak Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin merasa bersalah.

Hankyung hanya memandang raut khawatir Heechul yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Ternyata, Heechul mengambil kotak P3K dari tasnya.

Mengapa bisa ada kotak P3K di tas yang dibawa Heechul? Tentu saja karena paksaan dari sang _Eomma_ alias Lee Jaejoong yang khawatir anaknya kenapa-kenapa saat di luar rumah. Jangan tanya, Sungmin juga mengalaminya.

"Sini!" kata Heechul sambil menarik pelan namun kasar kepala Hankyung, lalu membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa di sana.

Hankyung masih tetap menatap Heechul. Bedanya, tatapan kali ini adalah tatapan lembut. Di ambang antara sadar atau tidak, tangan Hankyung yang tadi sempat dibersihkan dengan sapu tangan pun perlahan menyentuh pipi Heechul yang masih sibuk mengobati dirinya.

"Heechul..."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Heechul membeku dengan sendirinya mendengar suara Hankyung yang rendah itu. Seakan terhipnotis, Heechul hanya diam saja saat Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka bertemu dalam kesatuan yang utuh.

Terlena akan sentuhan lembut Hankyung, Heechul memejamkan matanya tanda mulai terjerumus pesona sang sulung Cho.

'Setangguh apapun seseorang, pasti tetap ada sisi polosnya...' batin Hankyung sembari membuang bungkus kapsul darah ke lantai, balik memperdalam ciumannya pada sang uke.

Di samping itu, ternyata oh ternyata, dua tokoh utama yang dipermasalahkan tadi telah kabur semenjak Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hankyung.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terduduk saling berhadapan di ranjang. Sedari mereka memutuskan kabur untuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, yang dilakukan Sungmin hanya menudukkan kepala, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang gencar menatap Sungmin dengan berbagai pandangan.<p>

"Sekarang jelaskan," Terdengar suara Kyuhyun menggema, "apa alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah berlaku baik saat mereka di halaman rumah Cho tadi, tetap saja Sungmin merasa was-was lantaran perlakuan Kyuhyun mudah berubah sesuai suasana hatinya. Meski Sungmin bisa mengetahui segala sikap Kyuhyun, tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga kan?

"Sebenarnya..." Sungmin memotong perkataannya, "...ini semua, gara-gara aku membaca salah satu Fanfic di Internet."

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Fanfic?" tanya Kyuhyun menyalurkan isi kebingungan di kepalanya.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

"Kau tahu kan kalau... mmhh, KyuMin alias kita itu obyek fantasi Fujoshi di sekolah kita?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sabar.

"Iseng-iseng setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas dengan jasa internet, aku mencoba membaca Fanfic-Fanfic buatan mereka. Dan entah sial atau apa, aku membaca Fanfic yang ternyata bergenre angst/hurt/comfort!" Suara Sungmin agak meninggi; merasa kesal mendadak.

Kyuhyun tetap memperhatikan.

"Kau tahu, Kyu? Di situ kau tiba-tiba memutuskanku gara-gara kau selingkuh!" bentak Sungmin seraya memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mengaduh kesakitan mendapat serangan dari kekasihnya.

"Appo, Ming! Aish, kenapa kau memukulku seperti itu?"

Sungmin cemberut, sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa hubungannya antara kau, aku, putus, dan sweater? Tidak mungkin kan kau mengira aku selingkuh setelah membaca Fanfic itu?"

Sungmin nyengir salah tingkah, "Jujur saja ya, Kyu. A-aku termakan isi Fanfic itu."

Pletak!

Kyuhyun menghadiahi kepala Sungmin dengan jitakan sayang.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Kyunnie?" bentak Sungmin tidak terima.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus.

"Arasseo. Cukup tentang Fanfic. Sekarang sweater, apa pembelaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ng..., di Fanfic itu juga menceritakan mitos kalau memberi kado sejenis baju pada kekasih di hari ulang tahunnya... maka akan putus..."

Kyuhyun melongo. Sungguh benar-benar perilaku yang mencoreng nama _evil_ di seluruh jagad raya! Sedangkan sang tersangka alias Sungmin hanya nyengir terpaksa melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang abstrak tersebut.

"...Jadi, aku berpikir jika..."

"Biar kutebak," potong Kyuhyun cepat, "kau memutuskanku sebelum hari ulang tahunku, karena kau memberi sweater ini. Kau takut kita benar-benar putus, lalu berpikir lebih baik putus lebih dulu dan menyambungnya lagi setelah aku menerima sweater. Kau berpikir mitos itu tidak akan berlaku jika kau melakukan jalan alternatif ini."

"Tepat!" ucap Sungmin seraya menjentikkan jarinya.

Bletak!

"_Pabbo_!" seru Kyuhyun kesal-kesal gemas sembari menyubit pipi tembem Sungmin setelah menjitak kepalanya.

"Kyuuuuuuuu~!" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Sungmin yang merasa nyaman dipeluk Kyuhyun sedemikian rupa pun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sang kekasih. Senang akan reaksi Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengelus surai Sungmin lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya singkat.

Kenyamanan mereka terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga terjungkal di ranjang. Belum habis keterkejutan Sungmin, kembali Kyuhyun berulah dengan memposisikan dirinya di atas Sungmin walau tak sampai menindih lantaran Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya. Seringai tampak bermain di bibirnya.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun mengarahkan jemarinya di kerah sweater Sungmin, "...harus..." Lalu menariknya ke bawah dengan gerakan pelan, "...bertanggungjawab."

"He?" cengo Sungmin, bingung apa maksud Kyuhyun; terbukti dengan kedua alisnya yang terpaut...

...sama sekali tidak menyadari bila "keperawanannya" dalam bahaya...

Kyuhyun memperlebar seringai _evil_-nya.

"_Let's start_!" ucapnya sembari menyentakkan sweater yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin.

Namun sebelum niat bejad Kyuhyun terlaksana, tiba-tiba terjadi guncangan yang berhasil membuat posisi mereka terbalik; Kyuhyun di bawah; Sungmin di atas. Oh, dan apa itu seringai yang terlukis di bibir sang _prince of aegyo_?

"Malam ini..." Sungmin mengeluarkan seutas pita pink dari saku sweaternya, "...aku..." Ia pun mengikat pita tersebut di lehernya, "...hadiah..." Ia menyondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah sang _namja evil_, "...milik..." Dikecupnya mesra bibir dingin Kyuhyun, "...mu."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah secara pasrah melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang kini tengah membuka sweaternya dengan gerakan pelan dan sensual. Melihat itu saja sudah membuat benda di selangkangannya membesar, apalagi jika uke-nya yang mendadak nakal tersebut benar-benar menyervis dirinya?

"_Let's start._.. Kyunnieeeh~!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>KyuMin Fic ini adalah versi lain dari coouple di Fandom sebelah.<strong>

**...**

**Annyong yerobun! ^^**

**Hye Ah comeback lagi bawa Fic KyuMin! XD**

**Hye Ah sengaja buat Fic ini dalam versi KyuMin sebagai ganti di Fic Phase to Get Spirit. Karena di Fic itu, Hye Ah gak masukin couple KyuMin. =="**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame, please? -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Jeong Hye Ah -o**


End file.
